youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Noor Harjavti
Weisman, Greg (2012-05-07). Talk:Noor Harjavti. Young Justice Wiki. Retrieved 2012-05-07. | age (2016) = | species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | relatives = * Rumaan Harjavti (father, deceased) * Sumaan Harjavti (uncle) | affiliation = | powers = | equipment = | first = 121 | voice = Vanessa Marshall }} Noor Harjavti is the daughter of Rumaan Harjavti. Physical appearance Noor Harjavti is an Arab woman with black hair and brown eyes. She has a mole under her left eye. Her way of dress is western; she wears a purple suit with a lilac top under it, and has a golden necklace. History 2010 Noor stood by her father after the Team defeated Psimon and helped him recover from his psychic enslavement. Harjavti faced difficult times when his own people moved to impeach him. Noor stood by her father while he tried to persuade his people to support him. Noor and Sumaan Harjavti stood beside the president, who was about to address his people. The event was overshadowed by an assassin, who first shot a missile at the stage and in the ensuing panic shot at Rumaan. Sumaan saved his brother, but this was all an act. 2015 Some time later, her father was assassinated. Noor tried to bring the country back to the democracy it lost under Sumaan Harjavti, Queen Bee's puppet. To that end, she hosted a rally in Metropolis, under heavy protection. Nonetheless, the Team sent a squad undercover to provide additional security. Noor continued her speech, unaware that people had vanished at the rally. Crowds were shocked as a strange ship appeared in the sky. Noor was being closely watched by her security detail. The strange ship had trapped downtown Metropolis in a large spherical prison. The edge ran right across the stage, with Noor inside and part of her security detail outside. Beast Boy had made his way to the stage. Noor vouched for him with her over-protective security, and Gar advised her to get to safety. Beast Boy and Bumblebee had taken Noor and her bodyguard to Bibbo's Diner for protection. Bibbo welcomed them, and offered Noor some banana cream pie. Beta Squad continued to watch over Noor. Beta Squad left Noor and her bodyguard at the diner to deal with the force field surrounding the city. Noor's bodyguard, revealed to be under the thrall of Queen Bee, took advantage of the heroes' absence, and summoned his mistress and her goons into the diner. Noor Harjavti was defiant to the end, claiming that her death would not go unpunished. Queen Bee had no plans to kill her however; instead, the real Noor Harjavti and an innocent bystander, Bibbo himself, were replaced by Krolotean robotic duplicates. The pair were handed to the Kroloteans for experimentation, while the robotic duplicates took their place. At some point, Noor and Bibbo were transferred to the Kroloteans' main base underneath New Orleans. 2016 Gamma Squad discovered Noor Harjavti in the Krotolean base underneath a junkyard, together with UN Secretary General Tseng, Bibbo, and other hostages. She was freed from confinement by Lagoon Boy, and all hostages and squad members managed to escape before the base self-destructed. Appearances Background information * Noor Harjavti appeared in issue #44 of the Captain Atom comic series (1986–1991) co-written by Greg Weisman and Cary Bates. She led a rebel organization called the Bialyan Freedom Council, dedicated to freeing her country from the oppression of Queen Bee. Captain Atom remarked that she was little better than Queen Bee. * This is Noor Harjavti's first animated appearance. References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Individuals